


Fearless

by The_Guardian_of_Courage



Series: Daughter of The Boogeyman [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Pitch being a dad is adorable, Pitch is actually the hero here, Silvia is incredibly cynical for a child, This starts out dark but it should lighten up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Guardian_of_Courage/pseuds/The_Guardian_of_Courage
Summary: It started when Pitch noticed a flickering light. When he chases down the reason why he finds a girl being raised by a monster. When he takes her in as his child he quickly discovers that she is fearless.





	1. Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts with graphic child abuse. Don't like don't read. 
> 
> Original inspiration for this fic idea was the song one more light by Linkin Park. (this is not a song fic)

How long had it been since his defeat? He didn't recall and he didn't care. Or at least thats what he kept telling himself. Pitch walked across on of the many twisting walk ways of his lair. It was silent and still. No nightmares to be seen. They'd long since staved and faded away. While it was true that any fear can generate a nightmare only the fear of a child could sustain a nightmares form. Without the fear of children the nightmares lost shape and form and slowly but surely they faded. Now Pitch was left to himself. Well mostly to himself. He still had a small number of fearlings to serve him. But these days even they were unlikely to listen to him. They needed a ruler who was visible and feared, and he wasn't either of those things.

Pitch stopped by the globe He glared at it's millions of lights, millions of children who believed in _them_ , in the guardians he so despised. He glared at it for a long moment it was then that he saw it. A single light flickering. He smiled. Perhaps this was an opportunity to regain at least some small fraction of his power. He took to the shadows happily.

The home he arrived at was small, and very run down. It showed no signs of a child living there and yet he could feel the child's terror. It was the that he heard the scream.

"Leave me alone!" a young girl screamed, followed by the sound of a loud crash.

Pitch felt his spine stiffen in alarm. The girl was scared of a nightmare or some imagined terror. She was scared of a person. He entered the house through a broken window making his way to the room where the girls crying could still be heard.

"Stop! Please! Don't!" begged the girl.

Pitch slid under the door easily. What he saw on the other side sickened him. On the bed was a little girl face down on the bed held with her lower half off the bed tattered sundress pulled up and underwear on the ground. He reformed quickly snarling. The girl looked in his direction. "Help me please!" She screamed. The man holding her laughed darkly. "Ain't no one here to help you now quit screaming and... " he didn't have time to finish his statement as Pitch much to his own surprise pulled the man away from the girl who ran to the door yanking the it open. Pitch threw the man across the room easily before following after the girl she was in the kitchen crouched beside the stove. He thought she might be trying to hide until he noticed she was pulling on something. Finally it gave way and he heard the hiss of gas flooding the room. He raced over to the girl grabbing her and taking to the shadows. When they reappeared they were outside. The girl tugged at his robe. "Go turn off the breaker." she said.

He looked down at her. "The what?" He asked in confusion. She pointed to a rusty box. "Open the box and flip the switch inside."

He went over to the box and flipped the switch inside as asked. Immediately the light in the house cut off. He hurried over to the shadows when he heard movement inside. The girl looked back at the house. "I wonder if he'll light a match?" He looked at her confused. She looked at him with an unimpressed look. "If he lights a match it might light the gas..." An explosion rocked the ground as the house erupted into flames. "Which will make the house blow up." She finished with a smile that was far to happy for a child that had just been within mere moments of… Pitch stopped himself right there. He looked at the girl in his arms. she was wearing a tattered sundress, her skin was almost gray with dirt and grime, and her hair was matted and dirty. She looked like any given child from back in the dark age. He thought over what he had seen. It made even him sick to think of what she had nearly endured. He put her down. She looked up at him her eyes were dull and her face was expressionless. She simply stared at him. "Do you know who I am child?" He asked.

She nodded. "You came from the shadows and according to the stories my mom used to tell me that means you're the boogeyman."

Pitch nodded. "That's right. Now if you know that why aren't you scared?"

The girl looked toward the burning remnants of the house. "Because I knew a scarrier monster that didn't hide in the shadows."

Pitch understood that answer. In all his centuries he'd definitely seen humans much worse than himself. "Do you have any family I can take you to?" The girl shook her head. "It's just me now."

He frowned. Well then. What to do now. The girl was alone. He could just leave her there. No that wouldn't work he'd seen how some orphaned children were treated she'd likely be in just as much danger as she'd just gotten out of. He looked down at her again. Perhaps he could take her. No no absolutely not, the fearlings… barely listened to him anymore. Another glance at the girl. She didn't fear the things a child would fear, should fear. Even if his minions did take an interest in her they'd have no influence over her. He sighed. "Would you like to come with me then?"

The girl looked up at him an eyebrow raised in suspicion. "You do realize how that sounds coming from the boogeyman, right? For all I know you just wanna take me back to your lair so you can eat me or something." She said flatly.

Pitch couldn't help but let out an amused huff. "Not at all. I'm merely offering you a way to escape this. If you stay you're going to spend the next few years of your life trapped in a seemingly endless cycle of different people and different houses, with no real place to call home. I'm offering you the stability that I'm sure you've more than likely lacked since your birth."

The girl looked back towards the burning house and twisted her dress in her hands. "It wasn't so bad when mom was here. But then she got sick and died. The monster got really mad at me after that." She looked up at Pitch. "I want a home again."

Pitch could feel his nonexistent heart breaking for the girl. He knelt, pulling her close and holding her tightly. "Then that is what you shall have." He said as he picked her up carrying her into the shadows unaware of the tiny golden guardian watching them from the distance.

The Sandman sat on his golden cloud of dream sand thinking about what he'd seen. Pitch had sounded almost like he cared about the girl. And he could touch her yet she was not afraid of him. She believed in him for a different reason than most children, but what was it? His gaze shifted to the burning house. What exactly had the boogeyman done to earn a fearless believer? He shrugged. Perhaps it wasn't for him to know. He'd merely watched the end of the exchange between the girl and Pitch. With no clue of the beginning proper judgement was impossible. He sighed softly to himself deciding that he'd keep an eye on them by himself for now and if needed he'd alert the Guardians if he found the child to actually be in any danger.


	2. A New... Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for the fearless little girl.

The girl had been awestruck when they'd arrived in his lair. She looked around the place with wide eyes. "This place is huge!" She looked up at the cages. "Is that where you put the bad kids?"

Pitch chuckled. "No despite what the stories say I don't take children, bad or good they stay with those that care about them."

And the hem of her dress was in her hands again. "Oh… Is that why you took me? Because the monster didn't care?" she asked her voice tinged with sadness.

Pitch nodded. "Everyone deserves a caring family little one."

She looked away. "What does it mean to have someone who cares?"

He pulled her closer. "It means having someone who's there to protect you, to help you," He cleared some of the girls hair from her face. "Someone who's willing to fight away your fear rather than cause it."

"But you're the boogeyman. Isn't it your job to cause fear?" She asked.

"Not in this situation little one." He said as he began to walk towards one of the many waterfalls in his lair. "Now why don't we get you cleaned and dressed? After that we'll see what we can do about this wild hair of yours."

The little girl nodded. "I'd like that…"

Pitch glanced at her. "Is everything alright little one?"

"Do you have a real name?" the girl asked.

He nodded. "My name is Pitch Black. What about you little one? What is your name?"

The girl looked down at the hem of her dress. "Mom used to call me something. But I don't 'member what… The monster called me girl… or bitch." She looked at Pitch. "Is bitch my name?"

Pitch was horrified. "No absolutely not…" He looked at the girl. "I suppose we'll just have to figure out a new name for you." He smiled. "A new name to go with your new family."

The girl relaxed against him. "Does that mean you're my dad now?"

He thought for a moment. "I do believe it does." He said as he stopped at the edge of a pool created by the waterfall he'd been headed towards. He sat the girl down in the water or at least he tried to. She clung to the front of his robe desperately. "I can't swim."

He looked down at the water. Sure enough the area he been attempting to sit her in would have been over her head. He turned sitting her on the bank. He held out his hand as the shadows gathered there slowly transforming into a washcloth. He dipped the cloth into the water and began to gently scrub away the dirt and grime that coated her skin. She watched him with a cautious and confused face. Soon everything he could reach without removing her clothing was washed. He thought for a moment. She was scared of the water but her hair and body were in desperate need of a wash. He thought a moment longer before the shadows that formed his clothing began to change. Once they had reformed they resembled a victorian era men's swimsuit. "Let me teach you how to swim."

The girl looked from him to the water. "But the waters to deep."

He smiled. "I'll help you keep your head above water."

She looked at him. "Promise?"

He nodded holding up his right hand. "I swear on my word as the boogeyman you'll be safe."

The girl giggled at Pitch's theatrics. "Alright but you get in first."

He chuckled before stepping into the water. Almost immediately the water was up to his waist. He reached up to her. "Come on now I've got you little one."

The girl jumped into his arms and he slowly lowered her into the water. She clung to him uncertainly with her eyes squeezed shut. After a moment she opened them. He smiled. "There we go. Not bad after all is it?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "It's pretty nice actually."

He smiled and gently pulled away from her. "alright first things first just lean back and let yourself float. If you start to sink I'll pull you back up."

She nodded and leaned back slowly. after a few panicked attempts to find her balance in the water she was floating while Pitch hovered nearby. "now what?"

Pitch smiled "For now just relax." He said as he began to thread his fingers through her hair slowly detangling it and rinsing the dirt away. "let yourself get used to being in the water."

She let out a content sigh. "It's nice having someone who actually cares. The only time I'd get a bath before is when the social worker would visit. The monster was never this gentle."

Pitch stiffened for a second. "Oh?" he asked as he resumed his work.

"He'd scrub my skin until it hurt and he'd basically rip my hair out with a brush." She explained.

He frowned. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Soon her hair was untangled and clean. Pitch ran his fingers though it as he looked at it noting it's silverish blonde color. He thought for a moment. Sliver... Silver... He smiled. "Little one how do you like the sound of the name Silvia?"

She looked up at him. "I like it..." she paused. "Would my last name be Black since you're my dad now?"

He nodded. "It would be. Well you have a first name and a last name. What should your middle name be?"

Silvia thought for a moment. "Louise." she suggested.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "A little old fashioned don't you think?"

She smiled. "So is Silvia. Besides my grandmother was named Louise."

He chuckled. "Silvia Louise Black... It does have a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

She nodded. "It really does." She looked up at him again. "I love you dad."


	3. Thoughts and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch reacts to Silvia's "I love you." Then later finds himself thinking about what had happened during her rescue leading to a bit of an existential crisis for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For full emotional impact of Pitch's thought monologue play One More Light by Linkin Park or Ashes of Eden by Breaking Benjamin as you read.

His eyes snapped down to look at her. He'd known she'd say it eventually but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He smiled gently. "I love you to, my precious little Silvia."

She smiled up at him. "Can we get out now?"

Pitch nodded. "Of course." he said as he gently lifted her out of the water placing her on the bank so he could climb he climbed out he looked at her. She was far to skinny and far to small for her age. His heart broke for the girl yet again. He sighed. "Do you remember your birthday?"

Silvia nodded. "I do. I'm a little spook cause I was born on Halloween." She smiled. "I'm ten years old."

He smiled. "Perhaps you were meant to be my daughter Silvia." He said as he stood. "Come with me."

She followed after him gladly. "Where are we going dad?"

Pitch looked back at her. "There's a friend of mine we need to go and visit. You're going to need some things like clothing that I simply don't have. And while wearing shadows is something I can do without a thought I doubt you'd like to do the same."

Silvia wrinkled her nose. "Wearing shadows doesn't sound very comfortable."

He chuckled as his shadowy garments transformed back into his robes. "Once you've done it for a few centuries you barely notice."

Silvia shrugged. "I think I'll stick to real clothes."

He smiled. His daughter was certainly amusing… His daughter… He'd thought he'd never again use that word. Emily… No he wouldn't think about that. She was Mother Nature now, and she'd made it clear she had no love left for him. She felt abandoned, cast off. A feeling he knew well albeit a different version of the feeling. A gentle tug at his hand pulled him from his thoughts. "Are you okay dad? You stopped walking." Silvia asked worriedly.

Pitch nodded. "I'm fine Silvia just… thinking…"

She tilted her headed. "Good thoughts or bad ones?"

He sighed. "Bittersweet ones."

She was confused. "What does that mean?"

"Its when a thought is both good and bad at the same time." He explained.

"How can a thought be both good and bad? She asked. "I thought that they were just one or the other?"

He thought for a moment. "Do you ever think of your mother?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you sometimes think of all the good times and happy memories but it makes you sad because she's not around?" He asked.

Again she nodded. "Yeah."

"Those memories are bittersweet. Bitter because of the sadness that comes from missing her and sweet because of the joy those memories hold." He finished.

She thought about it for a moment. "Do memories like that ever stop being bittersweet?"

He shrugged. "Some do and some don't. Healing of any sort takes time and some wounds simply refuse to heal." The next thing he knew Silvia was hugging him tightly. He smiled gently patting her head. "Everything is alright my daughter."

She looked up at him. "Promise?"

He nodded. "I promise."

She smiled pulling away from him and offering her hand. "Good. Now who is this friend of yours we're going to go and see?"

Pitch thought for a moment. How was he to explain to her the others that could see him. Particularly those of the female variety since they all seemed to have amorous intentions where he was concerned. "Well She's not exactly a friend. She's a... Well she's..."

Silvia smirked. "Is she your girlfriend?"

He took her hand. "Well I wouldn't say girlfriend..."

"Is she a friend with benefits?" she asked

He froze. "How do you know that phrase?"

"The monster told me. He said that its a girl or guy that you sleep with even though you don't love them." She explained.

He took a deep breath as he started walking again. It was a wonder her light hadn't gone out long before he'd seen it flickering. The poor girl barely had any childhood innocence left thanks to her biological father. "There are people out there that do things like that yes. And this woman has in the past attempted to gain my...intimate affections, but I don't believe in doing things like that."

Silvia nodded. "I don't either. If you're going to do stuff like that with someone you should actually love them."

He smiled faintly. At least she still had the right ideas about love and intimacy. Which was a miracle considering what he'd seen when he'd rescued her earlier that evening. Now that got him thinking. He'd seen lights flicker hundreds of thousands if not millions of times over the centuries. He'd never felt particularly drawn to trying to investigate the cause before. All the other times he'd just dismissed it. Who was he to care if another light went out? It just meant the guardians lost a believer or at least it always had before. But then Silvia's light flickered and something had just told him to go. What had happened with the guardians. Shouldn't they have been watching her? Or was she just another light to them as well? How many other lights were like Silvia? Trapped Remembering only fear, not hope, or wonder, or fun. Doomed to lives full of waking nightmares with no pleasant dream in sight? Was he that blind? And what about the guardians? Were they any better? Then he thought back to the moment he'd saved her. He'd thrown her biological father across the room. He'd touched him. But that... monster hadn't known fear at that moment. Had his own child feared him so much that he'd become her waking nightmare? Was that why He'd been able to grab him and throw him away?


	4. Making Arangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Silvia to see one of the boogeyman's few adult believers.

Shadows make for a quick method of international travel and it took minimal focus to travel in that way. Pitch was grateful for that much. He certainly had a lot on his mind now that he had Silvia, and the most persistent thought was why? Why did he feel so compelled to save her? He’d never gone after any of the others there had to have been thousands like her over the centuries. Had he just sensed that he wasn’t the source of her fear? Why did he care so much for her already. He was the boogeyman. He didn’t care… Or did he? He looked down at Silvia. So small… To small. She looked up at him and smiled. He couldn’t help but smile back. He was actually happy to have a human child at his side. In the past… He dared not think what he’d have done to her centuries... or even just a handful of months ago. What had changed since his defeat in Burgess? Was there something larger at play? He shoved those thoughts aside as he and Silvia arrived at their destination, emerging from the shadows into the living room of a very dimly lit home. 

 

Candles flickered all around the sparsely decorated room. Silvia looked around the room squinting to see. Antique paintings tinged gray by candle smoke hung on the walls, and skulls lined the shelves. “Dad? Is this lady friend of yours a witch?”

 

“I prefer the term Wiccan.” Said a pale woman in a long black dress as she walked into the room carrying yet another candle in its holder. She curtsied to Pitch. “Greetings my Lord. What brings you to my humble home this dark eve?”

 

Silvia raised an eyebrow looking at her dad. Pitch sighed “Good evening Thalia.” He motioned to Silvia. “I need assistance in gathering supplies for my young daughter Silvia.”

 

Thalia’s face fell. “You have a daughter?”

 

He nodded. “I do.”

 

“Is this a recent occurrence or...?” Thalia asked.

 

“She came into my care earlier this evening.” Pitch explained. “I happened to come across her…” He tailed off unwilling to explain what he’d seen in that room.

 

“Dad saved me from the monster.” Silvia finished.

 

“I thought that the boogeyman sent monsters after little girls.” Thalia glanced at Pitch. “Or did this monster wear a human face?”

 

Pitch nodded. “He did.”

 

“Does he live?” She demanded.

 

Silvia gave a bark of bitter laughter. “The monster lit a match when he really shouldn’t have.”

 

Thalia looked to Pitch for an explanation. “What does that mean exactly.”

 

“Silvia disconnected the gas pipe from the stove and once we were outside she had me shut off power to the house. A few moments went by and then the monster lit a match.” Pitch explained.

 

“The monster went from creep to flaming corpse confetti in like two seconds.” Silvia added with a far to cheerful smile.

 

Pitch and Thalia both stared at Silvia. The girl just shrugged. “The guy was my living nightmare. Is it wrong for me to be happy he’s gone?”

 

Thalia giggled. “Are you sure she’s not your child biologically my Lord? She certainly shares your sense of humor.”

 

Pitch shook his head. “As much as she seems like she should be a product of my… efforts with a woman she is no such occurrence. Now… Can we please return to my reason for visiting you Thalia?”

 

The woman nodded. “Of course my Lord. What is it you desire?”

 

“I need help in acquiring all the supplies necessary to raise a human child.” He explained.

 

Thalia looked at Silvia who was by this pointing yawning and scrubbing at her eyes with her free hand. “If the two of you are willing to stay the night I can take her out clothes shopping in the morning after she’s rested. From the sounds of her story she’s had quite the long night.”

 

Pitch nodded. “Very well.”  

 

Thalia motioned for them to follow her. “The guest room is this way.” She looked at Silvia’s tattered dress. “I’ll see if I have a nightgown from one of my little nieces that she could fit.”

 

“Still looking after your brother’s children? I thought they’d been banned from seeing you after their last visit.” Pitch commented.

 

“After the nightmares you gave them and the shouting match I had with my brother I thought they were as well, wouldn’t you know it though the next time my brother couldn’t find a babysitter he called me.” Thalia explained as she lead them down a dim hallway. “I wish he’d quit being so picky and just remarry already. I’m tired of having to adjust my life to accomodate for his tenderhearted little daughters. Sooner or later those little brats are going to have to learn that the world isn’t all sunshine and sweet dreams.”

 

Silvia stumbled as she attempted to walk whilst barely able to hold her eyes open. She was almost immediately swept up into Pitch’s arms as he replied. “That maybe but they need not learn such lessons to quickly lest they be turned to monsters by the darkness that surrounds them.”

 

Thalia glanced at him. “If I didn’t know better I’d swear you were going soft. That girl is going to change you my Lord.”

 

Pitch glared at her dangerously. “I warn you Thalia do not forget whom you speak to. Now I kindly ask that you keep any further opinions about my daughter to yourself.”

 

Thalia stopped in front of a door pushing it open to reveal the guest bedroom. “I’ll be back with something for her to wear to sleep.”

 

Pitch looked down at Silvia. She was sound asleep in his arms. “No need to wake her. Just see if you have something she can wear tomorrow.”

 

Thalia curtsied to him again. “As you wish my Lord.” She said before walking further down the hall to her own room.

 

Pitch walked into the guest room. It was rather cozy he thought. The floors were a dark polished wood and the walls were a dark purple. The shudders on the window were closed further darkening the room. Against the back wall was a large bed with black bed curtains and black sheets and blankets. He sat down on the bed with Silvia in his lap. The girl had a firm hold on his robes despite the gentle snoring that escaped her. He smiled and leaned down pressing a gentle kiss to her head before sliding further up onto the bed and getting comfortable. He closed his own eyes just as a single stream of golden dream sand snaked its way into the room. 

 

The Sandman smiled as he watched Silvia’s dream take shape. She was dreaming of her time in the water with Pitch. He let out a silent giggle at Pitch’s choice of swimwear. He lingered for a moment longer to make sure that the dream didn’t turn into a nightmare. Once he was sure everything was alright he returned to his nightly routine, confident that Silvia was at least for the moment in a good situation.


	5. The Next Morning

When Silvia woke up the next morning she was nestled safely in her adoptive father’s arms. She smiled snuggling back down into his arms. It felt good to wake up safe for once. She was just beginning to close her eyes when her father chuckled. “Are you comfortable there my darling?”

 

She nodded against his chest. “I am.”

 

Pitch chuckled again. “Well don’t go back to sleep. Remember you have to go clothes shopping with Thalia today.”

 

Silvia whined. “Do I have to daddy?”

 

He nodded. “Unless you’d rather wear shadows then yes you do.”

 

She pushed herself up off his chest and had her feet on the floor just as a knock sounded at the door. “Good morning my Lord. Is Silvia up yet? I have a few outfits for her to try on before breakfast.”

 

Pitch chuckled at his daughters antics. “She’s awake.”

 

The door opened and Thalia walked in. She looked at Silvia. Before holding up two very different outfits one was pink and glittery featuring a pink and purple frilly top with what appeared to be a dancing unicorn on it with pink tights, the other outfit was black and purple featuring a black tank top with the words not all girls wear pink on the front with a purple and black tutu and black and purple striped tights. “Which one would you like to try on first?”

 

Silvia pointed to the black and purple outfit. “That’s the only one i’m trying on.” she pointed to the pink outfit. “Because that looks like a unicorn puked on it.”

 

Thalia couldn’t help but laugh. “I take back what I said last night Pitch your daughter is perfect.” She handed Silvia the chosen outfit. “The bathroom is right across the hall. Get changed while I have a talk with your dad.” 

 

Silvia took the outfit and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She sat everything on the edge of the tub and closed the door. She lifted her tattered sundress over her head. She looked down at her stomach there were a few fading bruises. They didn’t hurt anymore. That's why she had thought things were getting better. Her eyes filled with tears as she slowly she pulled on the outfit. She had thought that the monster was changing and he had been, just not for the better. She’d thought she was going to gain back at least a little happiness with him. But then he’d tried… Pitch saved her though. She scrubbed the tears away. Pitch was her daddy now. She was  finally safe and clean and happy. She was finally happy because of the boogeyman. She smiled then snorted then full blown laughed. How wonderfully odd had her life become? 

 

Back in the guest room Thalia was sitting on the edge of the bed. “My Lord… are you certain that a life with you is the best thing for her? She isn’t a spirit like you. She’s going to grow up and you can’t keep her in the shadows forever eventually she’s going to have to go out into the world make friends and go to school and once the time is right start a family of her own. Adult life for her may mean losing the ability to see you as she focuses on the life she’s trying to live.”

 

Pitch was leaned against the bed headboard. “If that is what happens then so be it. I just know that for now she’s suffered far to much for a normal child. She needs more protection then all of humanity is willing to give her right now.”

 

“But the guardians…” Thalia began.

 

“The guardians were nowhere in sight.” Pitch interjected. “No wonder, hope, or fun. Her only memories tainted by fear and sadness. Left in a waking nightmare with no sweet dreams to take solace in. She was nothing more to them than another light.”

 

Thalia looked away. “Well then if you’re are so set on keeping her then you might consider finding a bride. Silvia needs a mother.”

 

Pitch was about to say something when the voice of his daughter beat him to it. “I haven’t had a mother since I was three and I’m doing just fine without one.” Silvia stood in the doorway. Hands on her hips. 

 

Thalia turned to look at Pitch who was smiling. She was going to say something but chose to instead stand and stalk towards her kitchen. “I’ll go make breakfast.” She glanced down at Silvia’s bare feet “and see if I can find a pair of shoes and socks for you.”

 

Silvia smiled sweetly. “Thank you miss Thalia.” When the door slammed shut she rolled her eyes. “Does she not realize how desperate she sounds trying to use me to get to you?”

 

Pitch chuckled. “I don’t really think she cares.”

 

“Well she should.” She hopped back onto the bed leaning back against the headboard beside her adoptive father. “Desperation just isn’t a flattering look for her at all.”

 

He burst out laughing. “Silvia you precious little darling you need to be nice. Remember Thalia is taking you clothes shopping today.”

 

She shrugged. “It isn’t like she going to try to dress me like a unicorn fart and besides I was just telling the truth. I haven’t had a mom in a long time.” She leaned against Pitch. “And I kind of don’t want another mom. Losing one mom was hard enough. I don’t want to do it ever again.”

 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. “Don’t worry Silvia. I wouldn’t try to force you to accept something like that. We’re a family now just me and you, and that’s not changing unless you tell me you want it to, okay?”

 

She smiled. “Thank you daddy.”

 

He smiled. “You’re welcome my child.”

 

She looked up at him. “Who were the Guardians you were talking about? And what do they have to do with you rescuing me?”

 

“The Guardians are a group of other spirits that I sometimes find myself fighting against. They represent all the good things about childhood.” Pitch explained.

 

“Do they have names?” Silvia asked.

 

“Well There’s Nicholas St. North, better known as Santa Claus, He’s the guardian of wonder. And There’s E. Aster Bunnymund, the easter bunny, He’s the guardian of hope.

And The Sandman, he’s the guardian of dreams.” Pitch explained.

 

“Wait how many of these guys are there?” Silvia asked.

 

“Just two more. Jack Frost, the guardian of fun. And Toothiana, the guardian of memory.” Pitch finished.

 

“Toothiana? As in the tooth fairy?” Silvia asked.

 

Pitch looked down at his daughter. “Do you know her?”

 

“Not her it was one of the little ones. A stray cat had caught it but it told me about her. The next morning I thought it had been a dream.” Silvia explained.

 

Pitch huffed. So the guardians had known about her. Perhaps they weren’t true guardians at all.


	6. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is continuing to struggle with the knowledge of Silvia's past and the idea that the guardians may well have been ignoring her suffering.

They sat in silence for a while. Silvia simply enjoying a quiet moment with her dad, and Pitch silently thinking over his next move with the guardians. He wasn’t plotting against him in the normal way, No this was different. He was planning to confront them. Children like Silvia didn’t deserve to suffer. He’d saved her by chance but he knew that among those lights that flickered there had to have been countless others and there would continue to be countless numbers until something was done. Not having believers had released some of his fear into the world without control. The system the guardians had set up would have to change children were fearing the very people that should protect them and it was creating an enemy the even the guardians may not be able to fight.

 

A knock at the door pulled him from his brooding thoughts. “Breakfast is ready.” Thalia called from behind the door.

 

Silvia sat up and stretched before hopping down from the bed. “Are you going to come shopping with us after breakfast?”

 

Pitch stood beside his daughter. “Not today Silvia. It's too bright during the day for me to be out. I’m a creature of the shadows and spirit of fear. Light banishes both fear and shadow.”

 

“That makes you sound like a vampire dad.” Silvia said as she walked towards the door. “Are you going to at least come have breakfast with us?”

 

“I feed on fear Silvia I don’t have to eat like you and Thalia.” Pitch replied.

 

“Well you could at least come and sit with us?” Silvia asked.

 

Pitch was about to decline, but then he realized what was going on. Silvia was so unaccustomed to love and care that she’d latched onto his presence alongside her. He nodded. “Of course Silvia.”

 

She smiled reaching for the door. “Can I ask you something?”

 

Pitch nodded. “You can ask me anything.”

 

“Why did you look mad when I said I knew one of the little fairies?” Silvia asked as they walked to the kitchen.

 

“Well I wasn’t mad at you if that's what you’re worrying about.” He replied.

 

“So then your mad at Toothiana?” She asked.

 

He nodded. “If you saved on of her mini-fairies that means she knew about your situation and the danger you were in. Heck if you’ve ever lost a tooth she knew.” He looked at Silvia. “I guess I’m wondering why the guardians didn’t do anything to help you.”

 

“Because they didn’t care like you do.” Silvia answered.

 

Pitch sighed. “But it’s not my job to protect children. I’m the boogeyman not a guardian.”

 

“Maybe they couldn’t do anything for me. After all I don’t exactly have much faith in them, and the monster didn’t believe in them at all.” Silvia reasoned.

 

Pitch looked at Silvia. “What was that?” She looked confused. “What did you say about your belief in the guardians?” He clarified.

 

“I said I don’t have much faith in them.” Silvia explained. “I mean yeah I know they exist. But I have no faith that they’ll do anything other than ignore me just like they always have.”

 

Pitch was stunned. “So then do you have faith in me?”

 

Silvia nodded. “I do. Though it’s probably a lot different than other kids faith in you.” She looked up at him. “I know you don’t see yourself as a Guardian, but I do because you saved me when they wouldn’t.”

 

Pitch knelt beside her pulling her into a tight hug. “I dearly love you. My precious little Silvia.”

 

She hugged him back tightly. “I love you to daddy.”

 

“Well If that isn’t a precious sight.” Thalia cooed. “I almost wish I had a camera.”

 

Pitch quickly stood. “I wouldn’t have shown up in the picture without the camera having been properly enchanted first.”

 

Silvia looked up at her dad. “You sure you aren’t a vampire?”

 

Thalia giggled. “She is genuinely funny.”

 

Pitch sighed. “I’m definitely not a vampire. Though my existence did inspire the more supernatural aspects Mr. Stoker’s tale of Dracula.”

 

Silvia smiled. “So you’re still the reason vampire stories exist.”

 

He nodded.

 

“Alright you two come on into the kitchen. Breakfast is waiting.” Thalia instructed.

 

Silvia and Pitch followed her into the kitchen. They sat down at the small table in the corner. Thalia sat a plate of food in front of Silvia and all conversation stopped with the exception of the occasional reminder to Silvia to eat slower. Pitch could feel his heart break for his adopted daughter yet again. Her biological father had used the practise of starvation as a punishment. How much more had that monster done that he wasn’t aware of? 

 

As Silvia finished her meal Pitch rose from the table. “I have work to do in my lair while the two of you are out shopping.” He explained. “Thalia you know how to call me back here once you’re done shopping.” He gave Silvia a last hug before leaving. “Silvia please be good today. I love you. Have fun.”

 

Silvia hugged him back. “I will daddy. Love you to.”

 

With that said Pitch disappeared into the shadows.

 

Thalia looked at Silvia. “Okay kiddo What kind of clothes do you want? If we decide on that before we leave it will be a lot simpler than going on a massive shopping trip.”

 

Silvia looked down at her outfit. “Could we just stick to stuff like this?”

 

Thalia nodded. “Sure thing.”

 

Meanwhile in his lair Pitch stood before his globe. He looked at the millions of lights all sparkling brightly. He closed his eyes reaching out with his magic to grasp at the enchantments which made those lights glow. He wanted to try a new idea. A warning system of sorts when the lights started flickering. After all They flickered for several reasons. Either the child had simply grown to old, something was forcing them to stop believing, or most tragically they were dying. Something could be done about those flickering lights if they knew which ones to pay attention to. If his idea worked he’d take it to North. Perhaps the old cossack would be grateful for the update to his handiwork. After all hadn’t he once said the guardians and their way should change with the world?


	7. Tooth Fairy Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch's project is complete but now he's got to worry about a visit from Toothiana

He slumped over in exhaustion letting out an amused huff. His revisions to the enchantments on the globe had worked perfectly. There was now a warning system in place for when the lights flickered. If they were flickering because a child had simply outgrown their belief the light would be green. If the child was being forced to stop believing the light would turn yellow. If the child was in mortal danger the light would turn red. Pitch didn’t even want to know which color Silvia’s light would have been.

The only thing left to do was take the new enchantments to North at The Pole. But he was certain that his arrival there would spark some sort of conflict and with how exhausted he was because of the drain on his power he wouldn’t stand a chance of defending himself. “I’ll take it to him tomorrow.” He muttered to himself. 

Just then he felt the familiar pull of being summoned. Thalia and Silvia had finished their shopping trip. He suppressed the urge to groan. Not having believers left his magic in a weakened state and the enchantments on the globe had taken much more of his magic than he had originally thought it would. Had it not involved his daughter the summons would have been ignored. At least shadow travel wasn’t a magically draining exercise. He sighed and took to the shadows.

When he reappeared he was almost immediately met with a hug from Silvia. He stumbled back slightly. She looked up at him worriedly. “Are you okay daddy?”

He nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You’re exhausted.” Thalia corrected. “What were you doing while we were out shopping?”

“I had to revise some of the enchantments in my lair.” He explained. “It took more energy than I had intended.” He looked down at Silvia who was smiling widely. That’s when he noticed something. “Did you lose a tooth?”

Silvia nodded. “Yeah. There was dog dog that wanted to play and he accidentally head butted me in the mouth.”

Pitch groaned. “That means that one of the mini-fairies is going to be visiting tonight.”

“Is that bad?” Thalia asked.

Pitch sighed. “Potentially. Toothiana isn’t going to be thrilled about a child being in my care.”

“Toothiana?” Thalia asked.

“The tooth fairy.” Silvia answered.

“The tooth fairy exists?” Thalia asked skeptically.

Pitch nodded. “She does indeed.”

“Would it be better if the two of you stay here again tonight?” Thalia offered. 

Pitch shrugged. “It might. Though if the mini-fairy that visits sees me with Silvia it will alert Toothiana. And before you even suggest it I’m not leaving Silvia here alone overnight.”

“I wasn’t even going to suggest that.” Thalia replied.

Pitch nodded. “Alright.”

Silvia pulled Pitch towards the guest bedroom. “Come on daddy you need to sleep.”

Pitch allowed himself to be lead to the bedroom. “I thought I was supposed to be the one caring for you. Not the other way around.”

Silvia giggled. “Families care for each other.” She said as she pushed the door open.

Pitch walked over to the bed and practically collapsed onto it. He was mildly surprised when Silvia climbed up onto the bed and snuggled up to his side. He looked an arm around her pulling her close. “Aren’t you a little old for napping?” He joked.

Silvia shook her head. “You’re never to old for a nap.” 

He chuckled sleepily. “I’ll have to keep that in mind.”

Later that evening a mini-fairy slipped into the room. She was focused on a single task find the tooth her favorite child had lost. That was until she noticed just who her favorite child was sleeping next to. She squeaked in alarm. Why was her favorite child with the boogeyman? She looked over the child. They didn’t seem to be in distress but that didn’t mean they were safe. She sighed softly and followed her original plan of finding the tooth. It turned out to be under the pillow like usual. She took it leaving the usual coin in its place and flew back to the tooth palace at high speed. 

She put the tooth in the proper memory case, and headed straight to Toothiana. She found her leader issuing orders in her typical rapid fashion. The mini-fairy flew directly in front of her face squeaking frantically as she tried to explain the situation her favorite child was in.

“Slow down Baby Tooth.” Toothiana requested. “For a moment there I could have sworn you said there was a child with Pitch.”

Baby Tooth squeaked in confirmation.

Toothiana gasped in horror. “Take me to them.” She demanded.

Baby Tooth nodded zooming back to her favorite child with Toothiana following close behind. When they arrived at the house they went straight to the guest room. Toothiana looked at the scene before her and found herself confused. The little girl was curled up against Pitch sleeping peacefully as a dream flitted about over her head. Sandy knew about this? And he hadn’t sounded the alarm? “What in the moon?” she murmured.

The girl shifted in her sleep letting out a soft groan. The dream slowly began to fade as she began to wake. Toothiana began to panic slightly. “No no no no…” The girl sat up then gasped in shock. Toothiana let out a sheepish giggle. “Hi there.”

Pitch groaned as he woke up. He was still exhausted from his work but his daughters shock had woken him. He looked around for the source. His eyes narrow when they landed on Toothiana. “Why am I not surprised?” he asked sarcastically before yawning widely showing off his pointed teeth.

Toothiana wrinkled her nose at the sight. “Baby Tooth told me you had a child with you.” She looked at the little girl. “What happened?”

Pitch looked from Toothiana to his daughter. “As hard as it may be to believe what I’m about to say I rescued her from an abusive… home.”

Toothiana crossed her arms. “You’re right I don’t believe you. What really happened?”

“He’s telling the truth!” Silvia exclaimed. “He saved me from the monster, and he’s been taking care of me. He’s my dad now and I won’t let you hurt him!”

Toothiana backed away in shock. “You can’t… This isn’t…” She seemed to recover from her shock. “We’re going to The Pole.”


	8. Tooth Fairy Trouble pt.2

“Why? So you can start a fight over something you don’t even understand?” Silvia asked sarcastically.

 

“There isn’t anything to understand little one. Pitch isn’t a nice guy. He’s the boogeyman, not your dad.” Toothiana tried to explain. “He’s a really really bad guy. You’re not safe with him. I’m going to take you…”

 

“You’re not taking me anywhere!” Silvia screamed. “I don’t give a damn what the rest of the world thinks of you! You sit there trying to make yourself the hero, but where the hell were you when… when… when the monster who made me tried to fuck me?” Silvia asked as she burst into tears. “You weren’t there. I was begging for help. Did any of you guardians answer me? No!... But Pitch did. He came out of the shadows and he saved me. Unlike you he actually gave a damn about me. He’s done nothing these past two days other than to show me what it's like to have a dad that cares about me, that actually loves me. So you’re wrong I am safe with him, and he is my daddy.” She finished before burying her face into Pitch’s side. 

 

The hovering Toothiana dropped to the floor choosing to take a standing position and Baby tooth flew over to Silvia. She squeaked several times in a quiet tone and used her tiny hands to wipe away her favorite child’s tears. Pitch wrapped an arm around Silvia in an attempted to comfort her. “Toothiana can I ask you something?”

 

She nodded to stunned by Silvia’s outburst to speak.

 

“Do you honestly think that I don’t care about Silvia? Do you honestly believe that I’m only using her as a pawn against you?” he asked sounding almost hurt.

 

Toothiana looked away. “You don’t exactly have a good track record with children Pitch, and your nightmares…”

 

“They no longer exist. Without the fear of a child they faded. And without child believers I don’t have the power to create any more.” Pitch explained. He looked at Silvia. “And even if they did still exist I would rather destroy them myself then let them anywhere near my daughter.”

 

“You really do care for her don’t you Pitch?” Toothiana asked.

 

“You should have seen her that night. Skin grey as mine because of the dirt on it, Wearing a dress that was basically rags, and so terrified of the man who gave her life that I was able to touch him without him having to believe in me.” Pitch fixed Toothiana with a hard look. “Her fear made me sick to my stomach. No one especially not a child should ever have to endure that kind of fear.”

 

“You sound like Kozmotis when you talk like that.” Toothiana murmured.

 

“Toothiana you and I both know that Kozmotis is long gone.” Pitch replied.

 

“I know that. It’s just… Nevermind. Did she not have anywhere to go?” She replied changing the subject.

 

He shook his head. “No mother and no other family.”

 

“You should have taken her to the authorities.” Toothiana sighed. “Oh who am I kidding she would have still been in danger.”

 

“Yes she would have been. And considering that even the moon was overlooking her She’d have been truly abandoned and forgotten. I wasn’t going to let that happen to her. No child should ever have to suffer that fate, and yet so many do.” Pitch sighed. “It hurts a spirit to be invisible. Imagine how a child must feel.”

 

Toothiana looked away. “It’s a fate worse than death.”

 

“How many of those lights are just like Silvia?” Pitch asked suddenly.

 

“I don’t know Pitch.” Toothiana answered.

 

“I revised the enchantments for the lights.” Pitch admitted. “I built a warning system for when the lights flicker.”

 

Toothiana blinked in surprise. “And why would you do something like that?”

 

“Because I know what it feels like to be invisible and the children represented by those lights don’t deserve that.” Pitch explained.

 

“You sound like a guardian.” Toothiana observed.

 

Pitch scoffed. “I’m no such thing.”

 

“Yes you are.” Silvia interjected. “Well more like a hero. Guardians just sit back and watch. Heros act.”

 

“Geez Pitch she’s like a tiny female version of you.” Toothiana replied.

 

Pitch chuckled “Well she is my adopted daughter.” He held up his free hand summoning a worn leather journal from his lair. “These are the blueprints for the revised enchantments.” Toothiana reached out for them only to have Pitch hold them out of her grasp. “I’m only giving these to you If you swear here and now that you'll say nothing about Silvia.” 

 

Toothiana thought for a moment. The guardians needed those enchantments, but she still wasn’t comfortable leaving a child with Pitch. It was then that she noticed Baby tooth still squeaking happily while perched on Silvia’s shoulder. For a brief moment she considered leaving the mini-fairy with Silvia, but she had no idea what the prolonged exposure to Pitch’s dark magic would do to Baby tooth. She sighed. “Very well Pitch. I swear on my honor as Queen of the tooth fairy armies that I will not speak a word of Silvia’s existence to the other guardians.”

 

Pitch handed over the journal. “It may also be a good idea to leave my name out of it if anyone asks where you got those from.”

 

Toothiana took them with a giggle. “Wouldn’t want to ruin the fearsome reputation of the boogeyman.” She looked to Baby tooth. “Come on Baby tooth. Lets head back to the tooth palace.”

 

Baby tooth gave a squeak of complaint but gave her favorite child a last nuzzle before  taking flight out the window. Toothiana smiled at Pitch. “I know you keep saying Kozmotis is gone but you do have his heart still.” She held up the journal. “Thank you for these Pitch. I’m sure North will appreciate them.” With that said Toothiana took off after Baby tooth.

 

Pitch sighed. “At least now I don’t have to worry about taking those enchantments to North myself.”

 

Silvia sat up. “Daddy what did you mean when you said even the moon was overlooking me?”

 

Pitch sighed. “The man in the moon is actually real. He’s the one who made the guardians. He’s supposed to look after all the world’s children, keeping them safe from darkness fear and nightmares.”

 

“So he’s the reason the guardians don’t like you?” She asked.

 

“Yes he is.” Pitch answered.

 

“Why doesn't he like you?” She asked.

 

“Its difficult to explain but the simple version is that he’s the last member of a family that thinks fear shouldn’t exist.” Pitch explained.

  
  



	9. The Nightmare King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear the story of Pitch's creation and journey to earth from his point of view.

“If fear didn’t exist all men would be monsters.” Silvia pointed out.

 

“That's true.” Pitch sighed. “Fear is a balancing force in the world. It keeps children safe in the wild and keeps adults from becoming criminals. The man in the moon’s parents didn’t believe that. So slowly but surely they began to hunt down and extinguish all sources of fear in every corner of the universe. What couldn’t be extinguished was imprisoned. One day the prisons guard, a man by the name of Kozmotis Pitchiner, was tricked into opening the gates. In that moment I was born.”

 

“So you were once human like me?” Silvia asked.

 

He nodded. “I was once Kozmotis, but now I’m Pitch.”

 

“What happened after you were born?” Silvia asked.

 

“I went to restore fear to all the different corners of the universe.” He closed his eyes and breathed heavy sigh. “But for many places it was to late. The damage that had been done could not be repaired and countless planets fell to ruin.”

 

“What happened to the man in the moon’s parents? Couldn’t they see what they were doing? Couldn’t they tell that things were getting worse instead of better?” Silvia asked rapidly.

 

“I chased the man in the moon and his parents here to earth. I knew what they were planning to do and I attacked them before they could do it. The fight was long and difficult but in the end I was at least partially victorious. The then infant man in the moon’s parents were banished to the stars, And in my exhaustion I fell to earth. When I awoke the man in the moon had grown up but he was not concerned with earth, and as I looked around myself I realised much to my horror that as I had slumbered so to had earths fear.” Silvia gasped quietly beside him. Pitch smiled. “But hope was not lost for earth. Her people were still young and could be taught to fear again.”

 

“So you taught everyone to fear again? That must have taken forever by yourself.” Silvia observed.

 

“I wasn’t by myself Silvia. The earth’s darkened state and my slumbering presence had created numerous dark spirits but without fear they were powerless. They wandered about without purpose, but I gathered them together and together we formed what the man in the moon would later call the nightmare kingdom. Slowly we taught the world to fear again and life began to improve.” He frowned slightly. “The man in the moon noticed this, and in response he created the guardians. He told them a very different version of the story I told you. As a result they seek to destroy me and my kingdom, all in order to fulfill their horribly misguided purpose of protecting earth’s children.”

 

“So the guardians are basically the man in the moon’s soldiers?” Silvia asked.

 

Pitch scoffed. “More like pawns.”

 

“And you have a kingdom?” she asked.

 

He nodded. “I am the nightmare king.”

 

“Does that mean I’m a princess?” she wondered.

 

Pitch thought for a moment. Silvia wouldn’t technically be a princess of nightmares because she wasn’t a spirit but she was however his daughter. “Not right now because you are still human. But if you become a spirit one day then you will be.”

 

Silvia sighed in relief. “I was worried for a second there.”

 

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “How odd. Have I managed to find the one little girl who doesn’t dream of being a princess?”

 

Silvia nodded. “Being a princess is about a lot more than just dressing up and wearing lots of jewelry and makeup. There’s loads of responsibilities to. And most girls don’t think about that. Plus if I was the princess of nightmares I’d have to be worried about the possibility of becoming the future nightmare Queen. I might be a strong little girl but I’m not princess material.”

 

Pitch chuckled. “I thought the same thing when the other dark spirits asked me to be their king. I knew nothing of being a king but I did my best and my people thrived. Even now that the guardians have forced us into the shadows we are thriving.”

 

“Can I meet the others daddy?” Silvia asked.

 

“Not tonight Silvia. The moon is at its fullest and I’d rather not lead him straight to my people. When the moon is new I’ll take you to meet them.” Pitch promised.

 

“What are the others like daddy?” Silvia asked.

 

“Well they were all born of my magic so for the most part they are like me but they each retain most of their human personality and like the guardians they each have a specific task they oversee. It’s just that their tasks are the ones that humans would rather forget. I’ll let them tell you about their purposes themselves.Though I do believe you would adore Haisley Hallows. She’s the spirit of halloween.” He said with a smile.

 

“You’re just saying that cause I was born on Halloween.” Silvia replied with a giggle.

 

“Which will make her love you. She has a special love for the kids born on her holiday.” Pitch pointed out.

 

“I’d imagine so. Kids like me probably have some kind of magical link to the spirits that are in charge of the holidays they’re born on.” Sivia observed.

 

“Well you aren’t wrong. Children like you are more likely to believe in the spirits of your birth holiday for the entirety of your life rather than only believing for the duration of your childhood.” Pitch explained.

 

“Does it make her stronger to have life long believers?” Silvia asked.

 

Pitch nodded. “Lifelong believers provide the strongest boost to a spirits innate magic.”

 

Silvia thought for a moment. “So magic is tied to belief?”

 

He nodded again. “It is. A spirit can only be seen, heard, and touched by those who choose to believe in them.”

 

“Is that why ‘ghosts’ and ‘demons’ knock on walls and throw things?” Silvia wondered.

 

“It is. Sometimes those knocks and thrown objects are the only ways spirits can get humans to listen.” Pitch explained.


	10. The Nightmare Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this seems like a semi-cliffhanger ending but from this point on I'd be doing lots of time skips and jumping around. So rather than drag you around with that I'm actually going to turn Fearless into a series.

The following two weeks had passed by quickly. Silvia had adjusted relatively well to life in the lair. Pitch smiled as he watched his daughter play with a small group of fearlings. The shadow creatures had become quite fond of her and would spend hours entertaining the girl. The only snag they’d hit was when the impish shadows had begun to call her the shadow queen. This had almost immediately put the girl on edge, but the fearlings had immediately realized their mistake and the matter was quickly laid to rest and forgotten. “Silvia darling are you ready to go?” Pitch called to his daughter.

She looked up for her game of tag. “Yeah dad, I’m ready!” She called out before squealing in glee as she was dog piled by her shadowy friends. “Guys… that wasn’t fair…” she whined before letting out a yelp as her father emerged from the shadows behind them all scooping up his daughter with a warm laugh. “You aren’t becoming scared of the boogeyman are you?” He teased.

“Of course not.” Silvia replied before leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I could never be scared of my daddy.” She replied in a sickly sweet and innocent voice.

The gathered fearlings all began to giggle until Pitch fixed them with a glare that sent them scattering. “Did you have to do that in front of my minions?” He asked Silvia.

She nodded. “Call it revenge for making me yelp.”

Pitch sighed. “You really are so very like me.”

Silvia smiled smugly. “Well I am your daughter.” She pointed out. “Are we really going to see the others daddy?”

He nodded. “Yes we are Silvia.”

She smiled widely. “Awesome.” she replied before looking away. “Do you think that the others will like me?”

Pitch gently lifted her chin so that he could look her in the eye. “They will love you just as much as I do.” He answered sincerely. “Now what do you say we get going? After all we have several different places to visit.”

Silvia thought for a moment. “I want to go visit Haisley.”

Pitch smiled. “Alright then first stop is the Hoia Baciu forest.” He replied as they took to the shadows.

When they reappeared they were standing in a forest clearing. Silvia felt a shudder creep up her spine. “Daddy? How many spirits are there here?”

Pitch was about to answer when Silvia was suddenly snatched from his arms by a lanky girl with wild red hair in the almost stereotypical witches clothing consisting of a black knee length dress and a pointed hat. “Oh my ghost i had heard rumors that you’d adopted a human Sire but I didn’t dare hope that they were true.” She gushed as she placed an extremely startled Silvia on her hip. “And she’s a Hallow born.” She continued while spinning Silvia round and round causing the girl to cling to her dress.

Pitch chuckled. “Calm down Haisley.”

Silvia for all her strength was starting to feel more than a little sick at all the sudden motion. “To much spinning, gonna hurl.”

That got Haisley to stop almost immediately. “Sorry! I’m just so excited! And you are so adorable! Ugh! If Pitch wasn’t already your dad I’d adopt you myself!” She looked to Pitch. “So what brings you back to the kingdom Sire?”

Pitch motioned to Silvia. “My daughter Silvia wanted to meet the other dark spirits of my kingdom”

Haisley squealed in delight. “That is absolutely precious!”

“You are crazier than a toddler on a sugar rush!” Silvia exclaimed.

Haisley blinked at the girl while Pitch burst out laughing, the warm sound echoing through the trees and drawing out several more dark spirits all excitedly murmuring to themselves about the king’s return.

Silvia looked around and paled at the sight of the gathering crowd. Just then a large black cat surged into the clearing. It circled Haisley’s legs while looking up at Silvia yowling.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. “When did you start using feline helpers Haisley?”

Haisley looked down at the circling feline. “I didn’t. This cat and two others showed up a little over two weeks ago. We were wondering if you had made another dark spirit?”

Silvia looked down at the cat which seemed to stare directly into her eyes. “Haisley, please put me down.”

Haisley looked from Silvia to the cat. “Um...okay.” She replied as she lowered the young girl to the ground. 

Silvia stood in front of the cat. She opened her arms. “Up.” At her command the feline lept into her arms leaving the small girl struggling to stay upright as the cat was nearly the same size as her. The cat almost immediately began to nuzzle her and purr loudly.

Pitch blinked. Cats were finicky creatures by nature, and this one and it’s companions were linked to a spirit. Something was amiss. Silvia wasn’t a spirit and yet the feline was responding to her commands as if she were it’s master. This left him deeply troubled. If she was meant to be the master of those cats that meant that he’d accidentally marked her to become a dark spirit the night he rescued her, and individuals that were marked by him to join his kingdom usually didn’t live for long after he marked them.

“You know the nightmare king showing fear is very noticeable thing?  Малышка will be fine.” Rasped a heavily russian accented female voice directly to his right.

Pitch glanced at the surprisingly young woman at his side. “I certainly hope so Baba Yaga.” he murmured as he watch his daughter play with her new feline companion. “After the hell her life started as she deserves a long happy life.”

Baba Yaga nodded. “You know I can see future for those that seek me. Her moment becoming spirit will be her choosing.”

Pitch sighed. “That does little to ease my mind Baba Yaga.”

“I know. But is all I can say. Moment of her choosing is still too far away to be able to tell date.” She said with a shrug. “But take my advice live with her in the here and now. Worrying for future that may be long ways off does nothing but hurt your heart. Малышка needs her papa to show her how to be strong, to be warrior.”

Pitch managed a half hearted smile. “Something tells me I won’t have to teach her much.”
    
    
        
    
        
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> малышка - Little Girl


End file.
